This invention relates to a suspension device for control devices which can be assembled from a connection flange or connection rotary joint, support beam sections, elbow joints, or intermediate joints connected to a wall or a machine body. A coupling unit can be connected to the control device. Support beam sections comprise of an essentially U-shaped base profile section and a cover profile section closing the same. The base profile section, with a separating bar proceeding parallel to its cross-bar, is divided into a support part constructed as a closed hollow profile and an open U-shaped mounting part opposed to the bar. Connecting bars, which proceed in a longitudinal direction in the support part and in the mounting part, are integrally formed with screw mountings.
With the connecting rotary joint, the intermediate joint and the coupling unit, there is a universal rotating capacity of the control device attached to the end of the suspension device. With the intermediate joints, two support beam sections acting on one another are rotatably connected with one another.
In conventional suspension apparatuses such as described in German Patent DE 30 34 013 A-1, support sections are connected with one another in an articulated manner with a rotary bearing, the rotary axis of which proceeds approximately perpendicular to longitudinal central axes of the support sections. Connection cables are also conducted in this pivot bearing, specifically laterally from the rotary axis of the pivot bearing. Thus the connection cables, during the rotating of the support sections, move against one another and are stressed to varying degrees. This can lead to damage of the connection cable. One further disadvantage which affects such known type of suspension device is that the installation of connection lines in the area of the pivot bearings is difficult and time consuming.
It is one object of this invention to provide an intermediary joint for a suspension apparatus of the type stated above, which has a simple construction and connects the bearing beam sections that rigidly act on one another so that they can absorb great stresses without making the installation of connection lines in the area of the intermediate joint more difficult, and thereby dispensing with a covering for connecting lines in the area of the intermediary joint.
In one embodiment of this invention, the intermediary joints comprise two attachment plates which essentially leave at least the cross-section of the mounting parts of the base profile sections free. The attachment plates have borings, for attachment screws, which are oriented to the screw mounts into the connecting bars of the base profile sections of the support beam sections which act on one another. Vertically projecting guide plates, which can be inserted into the support part and the mounting part of the base profile sections and support themselves therein, are integrally formed on the sides of the attachment plates positioned toward the front sides of the base profile section. Two spaced bearing support brackets are displaced relative to one another by the thickness of the bearing support brackets, and have aligning bearing support borings for mounting bearing support bolts or bearing support elements. The two spaced bearing support brackets are integrally formed and project perpendicular on the sides of the attachment plates which are oriented to one another. The intermediary joint is covered with a pleated bellows unit which is fixed to the base profile sections, which are closed with cover profile sections, of the support beam sections acting on one another.
The attachment plates are part of the two joint parts and can easily be rigidly bolted with the front sides of the base profile sections. Since the cross-section of the mounting parts of the support beam sections acting on one another remain essentially free, the connection lines are routed from the one support beam section, through the intermediary joint, without affecting the other support beam section. The guide plates thereby provide an additional support to the base profile sections on the joint parts and with the bearing support brackets. The rotatable bearing support of the two joint parts can be attained without impairing the routing of the connection lines over the intermediary joint. The pleated bellows covers the intermediary joint through which connection lines which are routed.
Support of the joint parts in the base profile sections can, in accordance with one embodiment, be further improved by having each guide plate of the attachment plates supported on the internal wall of the crossbar of the base profile section. Each guide plate has lateral bordering units which are placed on the internal walls of the lateral limb sections of the support part.
In one embodiment, each guidance plate of the attachment plates abuts in the mounting part on the separating crossbar of the corresponding base profile section or adjusting plate, and has a threaded boring for an adjusting screw which abuts on the separating crossbar. The sides of the attachment plates oriented toward the front sides of the base profile sections are slightly inclined to the side of the same, which is turned away. The angle of inclination between the front side of the base profile section and the corresponding attachment surface of the corresponding attachment plate is each open toward the open side of the mounting part of the support beam section. Thus, the support beam sections can align with the intermediary joint and adjust into a common horizontal or vertical plane, even under stress.
In order to improve the support of the support beam sections on the intermediary joint on the attachment plates in accordance with one further embodiment, additional support attachments are integrally formed on the sides turned toward the front sides of the base profile sections. The crossbars of the base profile sections abut the attachments with their external walls.
In order for the intermediary joint to represent one unit, at least one pair of bearing support brackets are connectable or connected with one another with a bearing support element in a rotatable but non-detachable manner. A simplified pivot bearing support can be attained on the one pair of bearing support brackets when, in one pair of bearing support brackets, a bearing support bolt integrally formed on the one bearing support bracket is inserted into a bearing support bearing of the other bearing support bracket, and is supported therein in a rotatable manner.
If, in accordance with one embodiment, the bearing support brackets are aligned parallel to the guide plates, then within horizontally aligned support beam sections the mounting parts of the base profile sections are directed upwardly. Thus, the installation of the connection lines is simple.
The attachment plates can also be connected with the connecting crossbar integrally formed with the mounting part, if the areas of the attachment plates projecting over the guide plates or adjusting plates are centrally recessed, without routing the connection lines through the intermediary joint being significantly impaired as a result.
Also, in the area of the pivot bearing support of the joint parts, routing of the connection lines is hardly impaired if in one attachment plate the guide plate or adjusting plate and one of the two bearing support brackets are positioned in a single plane. In the other attachment plate, the guide plate serving or adjustment plate is positioned in the same plane while the bearing support bracket assigned to the bearing support bracket of the one attachment plate is displaced by the thickness of the bearing support bracket in the direction of the pair of bearing support brackets positioned in the area of the bearing support parts. Thus, the joint parts attach onto the ends of the base profile sections aligned in an unequivocal manner so that the attachment screws can be easily rotated.
If additional connection lines are positioned in the support parts of the base profile sections, then they can also be threaded in with the intermediary joint, if the attachment plates have a central recess which between the two bearing support brackets is aligned with the mounting space of the support part of the base profile section.
The joint parts of attachment plate, guide plates, support attachments and bearing support brackets can be easily produced in a cost-effective manner, in a single piece as a cast metal part or metallic injection molding part.
In one embodiment, the slight distance between the guide plate which can be inserted into the support part and the support attachments corresponds to the thickness of the crossbar of the base profile section.